


sands of time

by cata_cate



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: CrankGameplays - Freeform, F/M, Gods, I will add tags as I go, Markiplier - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Unus Annus, Worldbuilding, YouTube, its not mark x amy persay but you will see, there is like no unus annus fanfics what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cata_cate/pseuds/cata_cate
Summary: you have more time then you thought... much, much more time.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Unus/Reader, Unus/you
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. disclaimer

First off thank you for clicking on this fic! I wanted to make a few things clear off the bat

**_Ego’s and youtubers are separate. Period_ **

While Ethan, Mark and Amy will be mentioned but are not their ego’s. 

Just like Darkiplier and Mark are not the same. Unus is not Ethan and Annus is not Mark, Amy’s ego will be revealed but for now but that ego isnt Amy. All I shall say is PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE understand this. Unus and Annus are fictional beings and this is my own interpretation of them. While they may sometimes act or have similar traits to Mark and Ethan, they are not them.

I feel the need to make this notice because it is important. I dont want to write real people, they have their own minds and choices to make and it almost doesnt feel right to write them? ( no shade at anyone who writes irl people).

It is also important because shipping real life people can make people and the person being shipped, very uncomfortable. I think this is one of the most important reasons to separate the ego from the youtuber. 

Also, if Ethan, Mark or Amy ever mention that they do not want people writing their ego’s in stories, I will put this fic on a forever hiatus. It is important to respect them. 

Next topic is our dear reader. Our reader is female identifying. I am sorry to everyone who is not female identifying it is just what I feel most comfortable with. I will try to make descriptions for things such as skin color, weight, hair texture ect as vague as possible, or there will be an insert for it. I hope you can all easily project onto them without thinking ‘ haha what the fuck I would never do that ‘

Anyways please enjoy, I know updates will not be consistent but bear with me. 

Also yes this story will be on wattpad as well 


	2. chapter 1

_ “ It is almost time…” _

_ “ Are you sure? I do not want to hurt her…”  _

_ “ We shall take good care of her, she is our chosen light” _

_ “ … If you say so”  _

* * *

  
  


Something did not feel right, she felt like she was floating, like the universe was falling around her. She was falling through the heavens, yet she felt so at peace. She had no idea were she was yet she felt safe and secure. The worries of her life had faded, school… work… her family… social events, none of it seemed to matter as she floated through what felt like space. It must be a generous dream, one out of fairytales. The woman smiled to herself, she felt herself getting lost in this dream like state. At some point she swore she felt arms wrap around her, a soft whisper of comfort blowing past her ear. She melted into the brief touch, longing for it to return as it slipped out of reach. She had to remember

I am y/n. y/n... 

Her name felt weird in her mind, beautiful yet strange

Then she heard it.

The ticking, the soft rhythm of clicking surrounding her.

_ The clock, it is always ticking. Time is running out. No. Just a little more time. _

Something tugged at her heart, she felt like she was about to lose something dear to her, being snatched away by the ever flowing sands of time. But why? She was young, she had plenty of time, there was nothing that would be going away soon.The pang in her heart subsided back into peace but her mind was filled with curiosity now. She needed to wake up. She needed to open her eyes. But why should she? Peace and gentleness surrounded her, she could stay a little longer… just a little longer

Just a little more time. 

Remember. I am y/n

* * *

  
  
  
  


“ You have your duty outside of this, do not forget that” Annus’s strong voice shook Unus from his trance. Of course how could he forget, his mind had been so wrapped up in the girl. They had never brought a mortal back to their domain. Unus was sure once she awoke she would be frightened, in denial, scared. It was only normal that mortals shared such emotions. But for now she was at peace. 

Unus rose from his seat, looking at the girl once more before walking over to Annus and following him out of the room down one of the many passages of their home. 

“ Do you think she will like it here?” Unus mused, looking at the walls as they walked briskly. He saw Annus tense for a moment, his thoughts halting, the small scrunch of this nose made it clear to Unus that he was thinking, unable to think of a witty or snarky remark. Being Gods did not make them knowing of all, they could only judge on how she may act from their past encounters with humans. 

“ we won’t know until she wakes. I am sure her memories will be hazy, but you know who she will think we are” Unus looked down at the ground for a moment before a small smile passed his lips. He forgot they had taken their human form. His pale skin stood out against his black suit, his brown hair was fluffier than it had been a few months ago but he didnt mind, it was somewhat fun to play with. The temporary form they took was absolutely phenomenal, many mortals had taken a liking to their counterparts online who were projecting their message. Mark and Ethan were they called? Unus could not remember completely, but the beauty of humanity truly showed with the sudden remembrance of them. Art, music, offerings to the two death gods had increased in this past time. The single year had been given and it was paying off beautifully. The ever lasting circle of time was something only the gods knew, mortals had limited time. Unus knew he and his partner were a constant reminder of that, Their lady Domina was also the gentle reminder. She oversaw everything. Not a ruler but a gentle nudge, a laughing remark, she was part of them.

“ Well lets try to be kind to our guest, especially you Annus” A voice sounded as they rounded the corner, there sat Domina, her legs crossed as she stared at the two in amusement. The two bowed their head, entering the parlor. 

“ i cannot promise anything, mortals can be so dense” Annus murmured, walking to her side to take her hand and press a kiss to the back of it. Unus stood across from the two, watching in silence for a moment, somedays he forgot they were eternal lovers. The lady of time and he who knew death. A small pang of sorrow rang through his heart, it did whenever he saw them, for centuries he had longed for a lover, one which he could glance longingly at. 

“ well you both know why I asked for you to come” Domina smiled gently, rising from the chair she had been sitting in, her graceful brown hair falling down her shoulders, her regal powerful yet playful look was one that amazed any who looked upon her. 

“ As you know we have a special guest, she will become the second lady of the house. There are two sides to everything you know, so of course I cannot work alone, there is no light without darkness. It may take years for her to settle in, but there is no need to rush her, make her feel at home. The respect you give me will be the same you give her”

“ she is a mortal- why should we when we are her gods?” Annus cut in, his hands behind his back. The frown upon his face made Unus raise an eyebrow but keep his mouth shut, he knew his friend would have made this a little more difficult, the ego he had built up was absolutely ridiculous.

“ well she is not just any mortal now is she my dear Annus, she will be our second lady of the house, in due time she will become like us. I ask you to treat her kindly, if not, you know the consequences” She spoke, her eyes glinting from the fire.Most knew well to not question her word.

“ We have been watching over her for a while now” Unus butted in, raising his hand slightly as Annus rolled his eyes at that, a huff leaving him.

“ You watched over her for less then a day, you are just too soft on mortals” He huffed once more, crossing his arms. Domina looked between the two before putting a finger to her lips. 

“ hush… the time has almost come”

* * *

  
  
  


She lay there quietly, she knew she had to open her eyes soon, she did not want to but she knew she must. Slowly they opened, she blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the lighting. The first thing she noticed was, this was not her own bed. It was luxurious, large, the sheets seemed to be silk? Was it silk? The dark blue sheets felt more expensive then her whole apartment. Where was she? 

Panic begun to set in as she flung the sheets back. y/n’s heart raced. She wasnt home. She knew that… but at the same time she couldnt fully remember what home was. A shaky breath left her lips. It was ok, it would all be ok. 

“ Keep calm… keep calm” she whispered to herself, taking in deep breaths to try and calm her anxiety, of course breathing can only do so much to ease one when they are in a new environment. Her mind was so focused on trying to calm herself, she barely noticed the door open. 

Three figures stood in front of her. She took a step back in fear before she registered their faces, they were so familiar. The woman at the front smiled at her gently, her eyes were warm and welcoming. The two men behind her made y/n double take. One in all white, his dark hair framing his face gently but his chiseled figure and face made her intimidated, he looked like… no. Her eyes flicked to the second man in all black, he had a softer appearance, more boyish and gentle, the smile on his face… he looked almost like.

“ Amy… Mark… Ethan..?” she whispered out in shock before her eyes widened at what she said and she slapped her hand over her mouth

A low chuckle left the man in all white.

“ not quite dear… not quite” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! I am excited to get the ball rolling  
> //stay safe and hydrated
> 
> ! this story is also on wattpad !  
> my username over there is we-are-boxed-potatos


	3. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introductions? gods? maybe some nice tea

The mix of emotions that flashed through her brief facial expressions and eyes were fascinating. The woman had murmured the names Domina knew she would, of course Annus had answered in a way that scared the poor thing even more. The goddess held her hand up, motioning to silence the two behind her. 

“ You must be scared, that is ok, deep breaths in” She started. The mortal in front of her was shakily taking steps back, wrapping her arms around herself and muttering about ‘ dreams ‘ ‘ not real’ ‘ YouTube’ .

“ Would you like for us to give you a moment to calm down? Then we might talk? Perhaps over some refreshments, I am sure you are quite drained” Unus piped up, his voice bright but also soft, he always knew how to make people at ease something about his presence was gentle and calming. A gentle, soft release of life. When one died in their sleep it was Unus’s gentle hand to help send them on to the next realm. Of course they were not going to bring up the whole death god premise until their new guest had settled in, had a chance to get used to everything. Domina watched as the girl looked at them quietly before nodding a little. 

“ I need… some time, I am sorry” she whispered out, it almost sounded like she was about to cry. A gentle smile graced Domina’s lips and she bowed her head gracefully.

“ of course… come now” She mused, turning and beckoning for both the men to follow in her lead. The door closed with a soft click. 

“ what the hell were you thinking?! You scared the daylights out of her!” Unus hissed, his voice quiet but still laced with venom.

Annus scoffed and shook his hair, his long hair bouncing a little at the movement. “ are you kidding me? She is scared that is the best time to get into their mind, she thinks I'm that Mark guy, no respect or anything for me, Annus, a GOD” he said simply, putting his hands behind his back, his dark eyes flashing for a moment. Angering Annus was something no one would dare do, he was calm and swift to carry out a well deserved punishment. 

_ ‘They are truly something else’  _ Domina thought to herself, beginning to walk away from the two who seemed to be in a silent bickering match that would end on the most ridiculous terms. Her footsteps were muffled by the carpet that lined the floor of the hallways as she made her way to the first floor. It was in her best intentions to make the visit for the new mortal as comfortable as possible. She knew the poor things memories would be fuzzy and how confused she must be in the first place. Of course some things only came with time. She was the lady of the house, goddess of time and its ever flowing waves. A sigh left her lips as she walked into the kitchen, she tried to remember what humans had enjoyed when she was still mortal. Herbal tea? Water? Maybe juice? Was that calming? Perhaps options would be good, let the mortal choose what was best for her in the situation. Her fingers glided across the cabinets as she lost herself in thought. 

_ Our shining light _

* * *

  
  
  


Breathe, breathe,  _ breathe.  _

A shaky breath left y/n as she tried her best to calm down her breathing and heartbeat. They had stood there, just in the doorway. How? The man in white had gave her a pointed glance when she had mentioned the name Mark, but it was what she knew, he looked like Mark. The woman who had been standing at the front had given her a gentle smile as if she knew what was coming. The memory of the smile was comforting. y/n looked around 

_ ‘ maybe it would be best to explore the room a little, get my mind off things’  _ she thought to herself, which to the credit of whoever gave her this room, it was very lovely. Almost like it was from an old Victorian manor, the bed was large enough to be comfortable, a wardrobe and dresser was opposite of the bed, a beautiful dark wood mirror sat upon the dresser which was very relieving, nothing about her physical appearance has changed, no glowing eyes thank goodness. Her attention turned to the heavy curtains.

Was there a window? To see what this world looked like. She gently pulled the heavy curtains back and peered out the window, grounds stretched out across for ages it seemed. It truly was like the Victorian gardens she had read about, hedges and flowers which were all very well kept, a pond could be seen as well. 

‘ _ well what a lovely garden, I must see more later… ‘  _ she kept the curtains pulled back so the natural light could flood into the room, for the time being she did not realize she had completely forgotten about the black and white trio. Until there was a soft knock on the door. She whipped around, adrenaline rushing through her. Right, it had been well over five minutes. 

“ come in” she called out, trying to sound strong but her voice wavered ever so slightly. The soft click of the door opening was heard as she watched the Ethan and Amy look alike's walk in, The Amy look alike was holding a tray that had different cups and glasses of liquid in them. She had set it on the dresser before turning to y/n with a kind smile. 

“ I did not know what you liked so I brought some options” She hummed, looking around before frowning “ oh dear, no desk nor chairs, we will fix that” 

Y/n blinked, looking at her quietly before her eyes darted to the Ethan look alike, then back to her. 

“ Who are you…?” Y/n asked quietly, looking between the two. The initial shock had left her and without the intense gaze of the Mark look alike she felt a little more comfortable. 

The woman standing across from her smiled gently “ oh of course, silly me. I am Domina, lady of this house, Goddess of time” she gave a small bow, the smile upon her lips never leaving. Y/n stood there is shock. Did she say Goddess? Was that even possible? The playful smile on Domina’s lips was all she needed to know that it was true. 

“ And I am Unus… god of death, or er, one of the gods of death. It is a pleasure to finally meet you “ The man in the black suit, Unus, bowed and offered her a smile. Y/n blinked fore a moment before shaking her head.

“ Unus? Like Unus Annus…?” She asked, she had no idea why she suddenly had remembered this. She remembered so little, like everything was just beyond a veil, but now she remembered two things. A YouTube channel and the creators… how strange.

“ Oh I dont even have to introduce myself then if you already know us” Y/n jumped as she did not even realize the Mark look alike was standing in the doorway next to Domina. 

“ so… you are Annus?” She asked quietly as the man nodded, a proud smile stretching across his features. It was strange how all of this was playing out together, these three powerful entities were standing in front of her, as they brought her into their establishment. Her.  **_Her._ ** She was only a mortal? This made no sense. She tried to push those thoughts out of her head as she blinked and bowed her head a little.

“ I am… y/n. But you all seem to already know me” her whispering voice echoed through the room as Unus gave her a soft smile. 

“ what am I even doing here? With all due respect you are all gods, powerful beings helping mortals like myself through life, I am but a blip in time… I just do not quite understand why I am here? I did not even know deities like you existed and I a-“ She was cut off as Domina put her hand up, shaking her head ever so slightly.

“ There is no need to worry, you are here for a reason. With your time here you will no longer be mortal. Though not a goddess, its impossible to create deities yet you will begin to realize you are much more than you thought. As I said before I will ease you into everything slowly, nothing extreme” The goddess gave her another smile “ once you have settled in I will begin to explain your job and duties as the second lady of the house, but for the time being I wish for you to be comfortable”

Y/n had just reached out to grab some herbal tea before she paused, looking at Domina with wide eyes “ Lady of the house…?” she asked softly, continuing her reach and taking the mug of tea in her grasp. Interesting, it seemed to be handmade, did deities have time for such arts?

“ I shall explain later, do not worry yourself too much at the moment, bringing you here took up a lot of energy from you and us, and I am not surprised but the sun is already setting” Domina glanced towards the window making the mortal girl turn around, the rich oranges and reds danced across the room seeming to reflect off the dark wood. Y/n took a small sip of tea, the gentle calming mix of lavender with a hint of mint calmed her nerves ever so slightly, while this whole situation was strange, weird and overall bizarre, she was grateful for the goddess’s kind hospitality… and for the suns beauty. 

“ Normally we would be having dinner, but I sense your tiredness overrides any hunger, I think sleep would do you good. Tomorrow feel free to explore the house and grounds, if you have any concerns… well hospitality concerns. Please dont be afraid to ask.” Of course she had questions. Lady of the house? Becoming immortal? Gods? Connecting to a YouTube channel? What would her roles be? Did she have any say in this matter? But of course she did not say anything, she simply sipped her tea and nodded. 

“ Thank you… “ Was all she could manage to say as the three turned to leave the room, the orange catching in their hair. It seemed….  _ Godly _

“ Goodnight dear y/n” 

* * *

  
  
  


Unus rubbed his face a little. The poor girl. She was given little information but it was heavy enough to make someone's mind spin. Becoming aware of such things like gods who hold time in their hands, it can take a toll on someone. Fear and confusion mixed throughout her facial expression was something he could never unsee. Sometimes he forgot how humans were much more affected by such emotions. Of course this whole thing would be shocking but this was strange. He felt drawn to her for some reason. There was not much reasoning behind it, maybe he just was feeling overly emotional… he was always the one who cared for the mortals more. 

The soft candle light danced across the room as a yawn left him, his sleepy thoughts starting to take over his mind. Maybe he should be the one to show her around the grounds later, she seemed less scared of him and the place was huge, why it took Unus a long time to learn all the twists and turns of the manor halls and garden paths. He could show her everything that would make her smile

_ ‘I wonder what her smile looks like…’  _ he thought to himself before sighing, trying to take his mind somewhere else. A soft whine sounded nearby which made the death god smile a little, he walked over to gently give the beautiful dog some well deserved pets.

“ well Spencer you snuck in again, do you not want to sleep with Chica and Henry tonight?” Unus got a small yip in response that made him chuckle a little as he drew the curtains together, shutting out the bright light of the moon. His trusty Spencer was always a sight that made him smile, he remembered finding him on one of his few trips to earth, and well the dog was so precious he couldn't help himself but take him in. 

“ tomorrow you have a new friend to meet, so lets get some rest buddy” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // yay another chapter! did yall see the cloak merch drop 'life after death' ? bc that tore my heart in two.  
> // anyways yes here we are, im still trying to figure some things out so the next few chapters might just be familiarizing with the characters and the environment  
> // thank you for reading! stay hydrated!


	4. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ayo come get ur juice

_ He was gentle, so gentle. Warm, comforting. She had to be dreaming, in fact she had no idea whose arms she was in but it felt welcoming and safe.  _

_ ‘ take your time…’ _

_ The gentle voice was smooth but sweet like honey, soothing enough to melt away even the smallest doubts she had in her mind. A hand reached out and gently held her cheek, she put her hand over his ( or well she assumed ) almost like it was clockwork. _

_ ‘tempore suo excitare’ _

Y/n’s eyes shot open, as she sat up she could feel her heart racing. A dream. A very strange one to say the least. Who was the one holding her and why was she so ok with it? She shook her head a little before a yawn left her, strange dream or not she had a very comfortable sleep. While this situation was still strange to her she could not deny the kind hospitality she was receiving. Hopefully today she could see more than just the walls of the room. She got out of the warm bed, walking over to the window and sliding the curtain back, the morning sun was bright but it seemed crisp outside, like a morning in late autumn. The sunlight was enough to keep the room well lit as she cautiously walked over to the dresser and wardrobe. The tea tray from the previous night still sat on the dresser, stone cold. Just one glance in the mirror was enough to tell y/n she needed a bath, or at least a comb to fix her hair, she hoped there would be an opportunity for such things. Luckily there were some clothes in the wardrobe, she did have the option of changing.

After a quick change she stepped outside of the room, for a moment she was worried the door would have been locked. The hallway was long with dark wood and red carpet lining the floors. Truly it seemed like it was out of a Victorian manor, the oil lams lining the wall backed her up even more. She wondered how many floors there were, how many rooms, what secrets would be held in this palace of the gods. She was pulled from her thoughts when her stomach twisted into a growl. Right it had been ages since she had eaten. Her feet carried her right as the hallway ended on her left, she could only assume the central staircase was that way, hopefully there would be a chance to eat, did these gods even need food? She remembered from her history classes that all deities ate and got energy in different ways, she didnt think she was ready to give up food just yet, of course until a wonderful smell hit her, her pace picked up at the thought of what might await her. She pounded a last corner and smiled to her self slightly, the staircase before her was beautiful in design but she could admire later, for now her mind was focused on one thing. She was quick to make her way down the stairs, though she really had hoped she would have been shown around before all this she didn't care as she jumped the last two steps, following her nose and the now low murmur of chatter.

“ are you sure? I mean what if she cant find her way down?” one voice sounded, y/n could only assume it was Unus, his tone was lighter but a little worried.

“ find her way? It is not that hard to get lost, its just a house you know” ah and Annus must be up as well. 

Y/n poked her head into the room, it was a large lavish dining area with a roaring fire place, chandelier, a long table with so many seats one might assume it was for a royal feast. 

“ ah good morning y/n, wont you come eat with us?” Domina’s smooth voice passed though Unus and Annus’s bickering, the goddess offered her a gentle smile. “ I do hope you slept well?” 

“ yes, good morning, I did sleep well, thank you” Y/n stood there almost awkwardly before walking to the table, her eyes glancing at the spread that was laid out. Delicate pastries were stacked; some plain, others with jam or cheese. Fruit from seemingly everywhere was placed decoratively around it, the strawberries seemed fresh and the apples looked crisp. A large tea pot sat between the 3, or well she assumed it was a tea pot but the smell of strong coffee that hit her nose told her she might not want to take everything with face value.

“ you must be rather hungry, you should eat something, i am sure today you will be excited to explore the manor house a little more” Domina hummed gently, sipping from a mug that seemed to be handmade as well. How strange. 

“ yes, thank you so much m’lady” she bowed her head a little, trying to be respectful. How did one even address a goddess properly? She reached across the table and grabbed an apple while the woman let out a quiet laugh.

“ Just Domina is fine, honestly we are equals” she mused, causing Annus to choke on whatever he was drinking. Y/n saw Domina send him a pointed look as he tried to recover from his shock. She took a bite of her apple with a hum, it was crisp, fresh and juicy. Perfect. She hadn't quite realized but a small smile had formed on her face, truly it was amazing to feel energized

“ you already let out Spencer, Chica and Henry right?” Annus asked, sending a glance at Unus who nodded in response as he had just shoved a chocolate croissant in his mouth.

“ are they gods as well?” Y/n asked curiously, taking another bite of her apple. She could see Annus wanted to make a snarky remark but instead a low chuckle left him as he shook his head quickly.

“ you said you knew about mar-” Annus started before y/n almost choked on her apple as she made the connection

“ You stole their dogs?!” She exclaimed which caused Domina to laugh a little. Well at least she seemed to amuse them. 

“ no, you know how in Greek Mythology, Hades has Cerberus? Many people name their dogs after the mythical beast, its more like that, except I do not think it was intentional on their side” Annus explained, moving his hair out of his face. “ but unlike the guard dog of the underworld… Chica is more likely to snuggle then bite your head off” he finished. Y/n took another bite of her apple, it was funny how the god had completely changed his demeanor once the dogs were brought up, his posture softened and a look of almost excitement came to his features.

“ well I cant wait to meet them…” She trailed off, trying to wrack her memory. Did she have any pets? In honesty she could not remember, hopefully those memories would come back to her as she became more comfortable in this new realm. Of course it would take months, even years to settle in. 

“ well I have a client, so I best get going” Y/n watched as Annus stood from his chair, walked over to Domina, kissed her forehead before leaning in and whispering something to her that made the Goddess laugh. Unus yawned a little, rolling his eyes at the shared affection, y/n adverted her gaze as to not be rude. It seemed to be sweet what they shared, she could only wonder how long Unus had been dealing with this, it must be a little weird at times, though as gods they might not exactly react the same as humans. 

“ Domina, I have a question… or a request more like” y/n said, putting down her now finished apple.

“ hm? Yes what is it?” The Goddess looked at her curiously, her eyes were bright though, like she was happy to see the girl open up a little more

“ I was wondering if I could explore the gardens before the inside of the manor?”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Her reaction was so precious when Domina said yes, a bright grind had spread across the girls face. She truly seemed a lot less stressed after some rest and food.

“ But, I will have Unus accompany you outside, the grounds are very large, I think it would just be safer, also you both need to bond anyways” Domina hummed, sipping her tea once more. Unus blinked at that, he had not expected that. He had thought Domina would have been y/n’s guardian through all of this. Of course he really did not mind though, he could take his coffee on the go, it was sunny outside and it means he didnt have to work. It was a win win. 

“ sounds good to me! I have not been out in a while. There is lots to see from the hedge maze to the pond with all the frogs and newts” Unus started to list off, sure the caffeine was getting him but he got excited talking about such things. 

“ I saw the over view from my bedroom window, it reminded me of castle gardens from europe, its rather pretty so I thought it would be nice. I still feel uncertain about being here and this whole situation in all honesty… so i thought it might be nice to, get some fresh air” Y/n confessed, reaching out to grab a sweet roll.

“ I appreciate your honesty y/n, just that in itself makes me proud of you for being able to look inside your own mind, its an important and positive trait” Domina’s praise made her cheeks darken into a blush. Of course a mortal being praised by a Goddess was something one did not see often, Unus himself was a little surprised but smiled nonetheless at the kindness the lady held. 

“ also, if you do not mind me asking… what sort of… client in Annus dealing with, are you not gods? You use your powers and such when you wish?” y/n tilted her head a little the curiosity in her expression was almost like a puppy who just got to see a new dog. Unus and Domina looked at eachother, they both knew this question was going to come at some point, yet Unus could see the lady of time was not quite sure how to word everything properly.

“ I am sure you recall me mentioning that I am one of the gods of death” Unus said carefully, causing y/n to nod. “ well, Annus and I work together as gods of death, while we do not kill people, we over see what happens to everything that dies, we decide where their souls are sent. We split the work as best we can, Annus is more on the practical side of death, how one dies, when they die… all that more organized business stuff is for him. While I carry the emotional side of death, not everyone mournes the same, I will help scared and confused souls. Yet this only scratches the surface of our duties and this is a rather quick explanation. We still both decide who lives and who dies.” His voice became more firm, almost in a proud tone. 

“ and since they must keep track of all souls, they must approve when someone is taken from the world but is not,,, dead. “ Domina explained, sipping her tea once more from her mug.

“ correct, there are many other gods of this world and sometimes they take in mortals when they need help, or they ask us to suspend or hurry up ones clock. Like you. Your clock is stopped, we stopped it so you could become our next lady. “ Unus explained while y/n’s face was blank, she seemed to understand but was processing the information that was being given to her.

“ But never mind that dear, you should go and explore the grounds while the sun is still in the sky” The goddess of time rose from her seat, casting them both a gentle smile. “ if you will excuse me” 

Unus was silent for a moment before offering y/n a smile, which she shyly returned as she stood. She grabbed the apple core from the table as Unus stood as well. 

“ oh! No need to deal with it, it will be cleaned up” He said, waving his hand a bit.

“ no, no I want to bring it with me, Plant it in the ground and see it grow into a tree… is that not the cycle of life? “ She hummed, looking at him with a soft but curious look on her face.

_ Perfect, our shining light. Oh praise her gentle wisdom, the lady of the house has spoken,  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // hey all, I know everything is kinda crazy, school started back up for me as well so I will try to update this fic once a month! I know i made a tik tok about this fic so if you are here from that! Hi!!! thanks so much for genuinely being interested in my writing and world building  
> // Thank you all so much for the support, i love you all bunches  
> // stay safe, stay hydrated darlings 
> 
> // oh and ‘tempore suo excitare’ means time to wake up in latin


	5. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rain rain go away

Domina sat in silence, chewing at her lip ever so slightly. How were they ever going to properly tell y/n what they did, and would she still be ok with staying, she had been thinking about it all day to the point were her mind had become a fuzz of static and worry. There was only so much herbal tea she could drink before she realized that was not going to solve her problems. She walked quickly up the winding main staircase, heading to her study, there were still many empty rooms in the house, secret passaged that lead to know where, a library that seemed to never be occupied, why there was even a game room with pool, cards and table top games that they had not touched in at least a decade. Hopefully with the introduction of a mortal that would change a bit. She opened the wooden door with a hum, walking over to the desk that sat in by the window. Alright, time to start. She closed her eyes and relaxed 

_ Memento mori  _

  
  


* * *

  
  


The gardens were gorgeous, there was no other way to put it, she felt like a princess in one of those movies running through the flora. Though they were also huge, Unus had been correct that she would have absolutely gotten lost without any help, and that she would not be able to see everything in one day. By one of the many little ponds in the vast stretch of greenery Y/n was on her knee’s digging with her hands as Unus watched in amusement. 

“ And what pray tell is the point of this?” Y/n looked up at him before going back to her digging, silence had followed his question before she spoke up 

“ Im planting a seed so it can become a tree, just to leave a little something here. Tree’s are something beautiful and mysterious that help track time” She mused, not looking at Unus’s reaction but the hum that left him told her he was listening to what she had to say. “ who knows how long I will be here, I mean I would like to see how I grow along with this tree in my time here, and then it means if I am ever gone there will be something here to keep my legacy” 

She took the apple core from where she had gently placed it on the ground before dropping it in the hole to begin covering it back up. Unus was silent once more, like he was in thought maybe? Internally she hoped she had not said anything to offend him or hurt him, the last thing she wanted to do was get on the bad side of some gods who were lords of death.

“ I often forget humans find interest in that, I often preach the clock never stopping for anything but I barely think about it due to my immortality” Unus mused out, putting his hands in his pockets as y/n stood from where she had planted the seeds. She looked at him for a moment, her eyes looking into his piercing blue ones, piercing but they still seemed gentle and a little playful. They were gorgeous too, she couldn't help but stare, both unknowing of the darker clouds beginning to form overhead. 

“ do ya wanna see my real eyes?” Y/n blinked at the question and gave him a quizzical look which only caused him to chuckle and run a hand through his hair. “ I know to you I just look like that mortal boy, and it was supposed to make you more comfortable around us, but these are not my real eyes, simply an illusion” 

“ Oh, well I suppose then, you have piqued my curiosity, but I must say your eyes are rather pretty as they are” Y/n smiled a little when she saw the slight blush form on his cheeks at the compliment. 

“ well. Goodness thank you, but here, I will show you what the really look like.” Unus closed his eyes, and for a moment everything seemed fine until some sort of black liquid began to seep from his eyes almost like tears. Y/n opened her mouth to say something before Unus held his hand up.

“ Don't worry it always does this when I change them back its normal, a little edgy I know but its normal” He said before opening his eyes. Well what y/n assumed were eyes. Black orbs were in their place, matching his suit as the last few drop of black liquid dribbled down his cheeks. It was strange, as she had never seen anything like it before. Right. ‘ _ he is a god this might be normal for them’ _ she thought to herself quickly. Of course it did not look bad, infact a lot of it actually fit nicely, there was no danger nor coldness behind his gaze, it might just take a while to get used to. 

“ It is definitely something… I have never witnessed before, I mean it fits well but my brain is having a hard time trying to comprehend how you can actually see out of those things, I mean its all black” She exclaimed out, squinting ever so slightly at him which only caused him to laugh once more. 

“ you know you didnt scream in terror so I will count this as a win, until you fully get settled I will have the normal eyes by your standards but I thought it would be cool to show off, though I understand it can be strange “ Unus finished before looking up at the sky, the clouds were only getting darker by the moment. “ We should maybe get back to the house, it would suck if it started pouring” 

Almost right as he said it, a raindrop hit y/n on the forehead making her squeak a little as she nodded in agreement. They had barely been walking five minutes when the downpour really started to start up. Y/n started to pick up the pace to a light jog, a brief flash through her mind made her stop though. She could see it, a park, a park surrounded by buildings, so in a city? She saw herself running through the rain, books over he head to try and shield herself from the sheets of rain. The brief smell of wet leaves and fall air hit her as she pictured it. Running home from school back to her apartment in the rain, she had forgotten an umbrella but it would be fine, when she got home she would run a hot bath and warm up with some tea and soup. She stood there silently watching the scene play out in her mind, was it a memory? Was this a glimpse into her life she had forgotten? 

“ Y/n? Y/n? You still there? You are going to get soaked to the bone if ya just stand there!” Unus’s voice brought her back to earth as she opened her eyes and looked at him with wide eyes. She could feel the water running down her arms and face at this point but her lack of caring had kicked in, a little water never hurt anyone. But she had remembered something! Part of her life! A smile grew across her lips as she put her hands to her cheeks.

“ I remembered something! I remembered part of my life” She exclaimed out. 

Unus blinked before he smiled a little “ that is good news, your memories are not lost to time then, I am happy for you” He hummed as y/n let out a small whoop of excitement and started running towards the manor, leaving the god of death to follow behind in hopes to catch up to her.

  
  
  


The look on Domina and Annus’s face when they watched her and Unus run into the house soaking wet was priceless, Y/n had quickly been rushed off by the goddess who was exclaiming about ‘catching a cold’ and ‘ my goodness men will never learn’. 

“ where are you taking me?” y/n asked as Domina dragged her along, the goddesses hand was warm and soft, much more so then she had thought.

“ I realized I completely forgot to show you your bathroom, its right next to your room so a door connects, but my you will catch a cold if you dont get warmed up and I am sure you have been wanting a bath of some sort” Domina turned the corner quickly, the lights of the hallways were well lit with the dim evening sun being covered by the clouds from the rain. The goddess had been right, there was a door next to her room. 

“ this door only opens from the inside, no one can enter unless they enter from your room” Domina said simply, watching as y/n opened the door to her room. “ there should be everything you need already in there, we have about 3 more hours until dinner so take your time, I am happy to see you bonding with Unus” 

With that the goddess left y/n to her own devices. She closed the door behind her, locking it quickly, she just felt safer with it locked. She found the other door to the bathroom, opening it and taking a step back. It was a very nice bathroom, she did not know quite how to describe its perfection but the large bathtub was just about the best part of it, she did not even think twice before she ran to the tub to let the hot water flow. Two and a half hours of relaxation was coming her way.

The warm water soothed her skin nicely, it was a perfect temperature for her taste, the soaps and products that had been left for her were just what she needed as well. Though the collection of herbs and what she could only assume were like crushed up bathbomb like things was a surprise she did not mind trying them out, making the water turn a pinky purple as the scent of lavender filled the steamy room. She closed her eyes, leaning back against the tub prepared to be lost in her own thoughts. Y/n was still curious to why she had been chosen for this, while she had very few memories of her past, the small bit of insecurity that had been plaguing her mind since she first woke up was ever so present. Maybe with time her fate would become more clear? She could only hope so. Three deities were watching her, counting on her to join their ranks with whatever job they needed to see done, lady of the house? What did that even mean? Domina seemed to be the leader of the group, like she was the one who made choices or at least influenced Unus and Annus’s actions, she seemed more prominent in her role then Amy was behind the camera… but both held power from the respect and love the other two of their group had for her. How could she ever fit in that equation? She was no Amy, and she certainly was no goddess. For the fact she also was 100% certain Annus held no respect for her, only seeing her as a problem, an inconvenience for him. Sure Domina and Unus were more kind but it hardly even been two days, she could not make a full judgement on their characters, only on how she felt like she did not fit into the pattern. 

Death…. Time… Death… the clock was always ticking 

She was neither of those… so what was she? 

* * *

  
  
  


Domina sat silently in her chair, biting her lip once more. She was worried about y/n, she did not want to scare her off, she felt like she had not even properly met the girl. Of course it would take time for the mortal to open up but increasingly she was becoming nervous. 

“ you have been staring at the wall for almost five minutes now” Annus mused, raising an eyebrow at her a little. She blinked before smiling a little 

“ I am just lost in thoughts at the moment, no need to worry” She explained, walking over to the god clad in white to straighten his tie a little “ Unlike someone I know I am actually concerned for the mortal and her wellbeing here” She said with a soft laugh causing Annus to role his eyes.

“ You spend too much time thinking about her, she will become more comfortable with time, dont forget she came here yesterday, she still has no idea what he have planned for her” Annus stated which made Domina scrunch her face up a little

“ exactly! I dont want her to think anything bad of us” She said as Annus gave her a small smirk 

“ oh come now she couldnt think bad about anyone here, except maybe Unus for being a bit of a loser but you are lovely and beautiful I dont think anyone could hate you. And ME? I am handsome and strong and many an-” He was cut off by Domina snorting a little, rolling her eyes as she pressed a kiss to his cheek 

“ yes of course dear, and you are SO humble too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // hey all! sorry if this was kinda filler, it might be that for the next chapter too but Im trying my best :)  
> // stay hydrated and safe!


	6. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> news and apples

As the days pressed on y/n became more and more comfortable with each sunrise, small things here and there helped. Once the rain had let up she had asked to pick some flowers to decorate her room with. The white and yellow daffodils were a nice addition, the gentle scent was soothing. While she still was cautious and curious about the situation she felt herself becoming more at home amongst the gods. Though said gods did have work to do, she found herself alone many times but she did no mind, finding all the secrets to the manor was half the fun of wandering around, usually with Spencer or Henry following her around. The dogs were so sweet she had immediately connected with the pups, who in turn were just happy to have another friend. There was still so much she had left to explore the day Domina called her to the drawing room. Of course she was nervous, They had given her a week to settle in but she was not here to play in the gardens, no she was here for a reason and they all knew that. There was a lot of explaining to do and y/n did not know how much she would be able to take in at once. The room was well lit, the curtains drawn back to let in natural light. Domina sat in one of the plush chairs in front of the fire place, Annus standing behind her, his expression natural but it had a slight edge that still made y/n nervous. Unus was in the other chair, his leg bouncing a bit. ‘ _ must have had one too many coffee’s’ _ y/n thought to herself as Domina rose from her seat, smiling gently. 

“ Thank you for coming y/n, I am glad to see you settling in but I am ever so thankful in you being open to this role I am presenting. You have lost memories and woken up to complete strangers yet your faith in us has meant the world to me, so I thank you” Domina said, bowing her head a little in respect causing Annus to tense, his mouth tightening into a thin line. 

“O-oh, yes, of course, you have all been so kind to me I honestly must be thanking you. Though I must admit I am nervous for this” Y/n said truthfully, avoiding eye contact with the goddess and instead keeping her eyes fixated on the carpet below her. 

“ that is to… be expected, but please have a seat” she gestured to the chair next to Unus who offered y/n a warm smile. She did not know why but it made her relax a little more as she sunk into the plush cushions. 

Domina took a deep breath before smoothing her shirt down, she seemed just as nervous as y/n was. 

“ As lady of the house, goddess of time I make sure time flows smoothly and is not messed with in anyway, the clock can never stop. Life and death flows through everything, you cannot have one without the other. While Unus and Annus look over death, I look over the flow of time… well. I actually would prefer for everyone else to go over what they do in deeper explanation” Domina stated, stepping back. Y/n remembered she had a brief explanation at breakfast a few days ago but it wasn't the full thing.

Annus stepped forward, hands behind his back. “ I am half of death who controls when, where and how you die. Wether it is at sunrise upon the grounds of London tower by execution or if it is at midday while you are lost at sea and your dehydration finally ends you, I decide it all. Higher powers wish to get involved they have to speak to me first. A human prays to me for death of another. I will decide whether or not I deem it worthy” He explained, his eyes bearing deep into y/n’s, she felt as if he was seeing right into her soul which caused a shudder to go down her spine. 

Unus then stood from his seat, turning to y/n “ and I am the half who deals with emotions, say a family has just lost a pet, I decide which stages of grief they go through, how they cope and react. Whilst some wail others sit in silence, yet each is in emotional pain…or if they are affected by the death at all, some feel nothing, only numbness I have the job of helping those who are lost to their designated resting spot, depending on the person and their beliefs they see different things, to help guide lost souls who cant move on… ghosts of a sort, they have more emotion than one might be able to handle.” Unus explained, running a hand through his hair with a small sigh. Y/n blinked, while she felt she still wasn't getting the full story that might only happen over time. 

“ as you can see they split their work, truly there is two sides to everything, but when this was created, I was not given a second, I was alone” Domina’s voice rang through the room “ I must always make sure the clocks are ticking yet I never know when one has slowed or sped up, I never know why… and thats why, you… y/n’ she paused for a moment “ I would like to take you under my wing, as an apprentice almost as a second lady of the house, to help us breath life into the clocks, not simply let them tick away through a machine with no purpose “ 

Y/n was silent for a moment, her mind buzzing.  _ Her? A goddess of time?  _ She put her hand to her forehead for a moment, her mouth agape as she tried to process what was happening, yet Domina continued.

“ it would be small at first, it will take centuries for you to become an actual goddess but once you meet others of this realm and settle in, it will become second nature. But of course this is if you agree to take this task upon you. If you wish to not, we will send you home, I cannot guarantee that your memories will return, or that you would even return in that body, but it is an option.” Domina let out a breath, as if she was happy she finally got something big off her chest. Y/n noticed Annus gently take the goddess’s hand and give it a small squeeze. Reassurance, goodness she wished for that right now, she felt like she had the eyes of the universe bearing down upon her. She opened her mouth but nothing came out, her words frozen in time. The only sound throughout the room was the crackling of the fire. 

  
  


Unus watched the room go silent, poor y/n seemed absolutely shocked beyond belief and of course they had expected that but Domina seemed to be at a loss for words as well, suddenly seeming exhausted. Of course she just asked a mortal to help her with duties, the duties of a goddess. Unus could only assume for any mortal that would be strange. He looked over to y/n, rising to his feet and to gently take her hand, it was soft but shaking ever so slightly in his palm. 

“ Hey… look at me, y/n” he spoke gently as her eyes looked up to meet his own, behind the beautiful hue was fear and worry. Even though it had only been a week since she first arrived he hated to see her in such a state. 

“ its ok, you do not need to make a choice now, we were just laying it on the table to you” Domina said softly while Unus nodded. 

“ there is no need to rush this, breath ok-” he coaxed, giving her hand a soft reassuring squeeze. Y/n in turn let out a breath that she had been holding in, she nodded a little bit, looking up at the two that stood in front of her. 

“ There is not much of a choice to really be made” Y/n murmured softly “ I know nothing of my life before this, which I know if not your fault. But I cannot question the hands of fate. I have no track of where I would go after this and you chose me for this, while I cannot promise perfection, I will preform to the best of my ability” She said, slipping her hand from Unus’s grasp. Domina looked shocked for a moment at the quick acceptance of the job but a smile formed upon her lips.

“ I am forever in your debt y/n, your kindness is beyond words, I can only hope I may repay you over time.” She breathed out. Unus tore his eyes away from the two, looking over to his twin. Annus had been fairly silent, his eyes closed like he was trying to accept what was happening. Unus was silent but his presence was enough for Annus to open his eyes and give him a glance. 

“ I don't think this is wise…” He murmured, keeping his voice low. Of course Unus knew how he felt, but he was outvoted. Truly Annus never thought much of mortals except as tools or just lambs to follow the herd. While it was sad in one way nothing could stop Annus’s massive ego from getting in the way of his own emotions, the god complex he carried was one that could not be beat.

“ I know, but Domina made her choice, we cannot argue with her.” Unus mused, putting his hands behind his back “ I hope you warm up to y/n though, she is rather kind, I think you may grow to enjoy her company” 

Annus raised an eyebrow at him 

“ you are growing soft on her…” 

  
  


The pond was still, even as the fish beneath the surface swam about, the reflection of her face was all y/n could see. About an hour ago she had accepted Domina’s offer but her brain felt fuzzy, she was not certain on how she would deal with all of this. Ever since she had said yes she could feel Annus’s eyes bearing into her soul, distaste and distrust was all she got from him, she hoped it may change in the future as making an enemy of a god was not on her list of things to accomplish. The sunlight felt nice against her skin though, it was not too hot out making the air rather comforting, like a gentle spring day. She leaned away from the pond, sitting back and letting out a sigh.

“ Quite the sigh, is everything ok?” Y/n jumped at the sound of Unus’s voice, he had creeped up on her from nowhere. He seemed less formal in just the dress shirt, no jacket or vest, but at the same time it felt more like she was talking with someone on her level and not a death god. 

“ May I?” he asked, gesturing to the grass next to her, she nodded quickly as a smile spread across her lips. 

“ sorry you just scared me I was at a loss for words” Y/n said with a small laugh making Unus cast her a sheepish glance. 

“ sorry about that, I did kinda sneak up on you … well I thought you might like to have a bite to eat out here since its so nice” He hummed, holding out an apple for her which she happily took. Of course she wouldn't say no to some free food and well the apples here were never mushy so she did not question it too much.

“ Thank you for being patient with me, I know I kinda froze up and stuff” Y/n said quietly, turning the apple over a few times in her hands, suddenly the shape of the fruit was very interesting to her.

“ there is no need to apologize, you had a lot of information placed on you, it would be a lot for anyone to take in. I am very impressed with how you responded actually… and of course there is no rush into anything, while we may have only met a week ago your wellbeing means a lot to me and Domina, and deep down under his rough exterior im sure Annus would feel the same as well. I think Domina is happy to have someone she can trust, she genuinely really cares for you. Im excited to see the work you both accomplish” Unus said, leaning back on one hand and taking a bite of the apple he had brought for himself. His words made her feel a little fuzzy, he was so sweet to her. 

_ ‘ god I cant actually…- no thats ridiculous ‘  _ Y/n thought to herself, shaking her head with a light smile. 

“ well I like being around you guys, I feel welcomed and you never fail to make me smile, I dunno something just feels right about it” Y/n explained, looking over to the god of death with a grin. “ but Im here for good now”

“ hey now you dont see me complaining, making new friends is half the fun” Unus raised his hands in the air with a soft chuckle. Friends….? Yeah… lets start with friends. Y/n’s grin didn't leave her face as the two fell into a comfortable silence. 

_ ‘ I promise no matter what I will stop the clock for you ‘  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // heya all! I know some of you guys are here from my tiktok so thank you so much for reading this far! I hope you are all enjoying the story!  
> // finals are coming up for me so the next chapter might have to wait until feb until I can write... unless i get a caffeine burst at 3AM   
> // well thank you all so much for your support on this story! stay healthy and hydrated my dears <3


	7. chapter 6

“ He is growing soft on her! Nothing will be done around here if it happens! Everything was fine as it was” Annus exclaimed, Domina saw him pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance in the mirrors reflection. She hummed in response as she continued to brush her hair out, Annus had been ranting for the past ten minutes. 

“ are you truly so concerned with Y/n and Unus’s friendship that you are ready-” Domina started out but Annus cut her off.

“ I think he has more than friendship on his mind, they are spending so much time together” Annus ran a hand through his hair, his lips pursing. 

“ Its been a little over a week dear, Y/N is probably spending a lot of time with him because he is kind and making the effort. While I will say he is acting different, My I might even say he is acting like you did when you first met me” Domina mused, putting the brush down on the dresser and turning to face the god, who had turned rosy cheeked at her comment, causing her to laugh gently. 

“ I know you are worried my love, but please put your trust in me, this mortal girl will take more stress off of our shoulders, it was destined to be this way, I trust her to make wise choices, along with Unus.” Domina whispered gently, reaching up to place her hand on his cheek. She felt him relax under her touch, honestly she worried about his worrying. Ruthless as he was he had a big heart that cared for those he held close.

Annus sighed a little, closing his eyes as he wrapped an arm around the goddess’s waist, mumbling something she did not quite pick up. The room was silent for a moment, the moonlight from the window basking them in a gentle glow, Annus began humming a little, his other hand taking hers to intertwine their fingers. Domina let out a soft laugh as she began to move to the soft tune of the humming. 

“ dancing? At this hour? Don't you need your rest” She jested as her loved followed along in her movements, only to shake his head. 

“ I haven't danced with you in so long, I might finally be able to rest after I hold you in my arms”

* * *

  
  
  
  


Y/n sat at the table in silence, tracing her finger around the rim of the tea mug, the first day of working by Domina’s side and she was so tired. She had spent the morning reviewing people and events, deeming them worthy or not for The goddess to review. Of course she had not expected some type of godly power within the first day, nor to time jump or anything crazy but paper work was painful, she felt as if she was falling asleep at her desk. Life and death were words she had read so many times she did not know if she could handle it. She shook her head a little, trying to knock herself back into a working mindset, even as her mind spun. It was midafternoon and she had been working all day, perhaps a small break would do her good. Right on cue the door opened with a creak as the Lady of the House stepped in, the smile on her face was gentle, enough to make Y/n relax almost immediately. 

“ I wanted to come and check on you, but it seems like you have done well over a days work, I am proud of your accomplishments already” She mused. A sense of pride flowed through Y/n at the praise the goddess gave her, but at the same time there was still so much work that needed that needed to be done. 

Y/n stood from her seat, taking her mug as well, holding it to her chest, the warmth from the mug felt nice on her cramped hands. “ There is still so much I have not completed though- “ she said with a frown, running her fingers over the grooves in the mugs clay. 

“ Oh no need to worry, This is a lot of work, its all the work for this month, not to mention, all these events are to happen ten years from now. In all honesty I would never expect you to finish even a fourth of this. Its hard work. But I did come here to say maybe you should leave the work here for now, your efforts have shown” Domina hummed, opening the door to the room once more, a silent signal to Y/n that she was serious about having her take a break. 

“ Thank you Domina, I hope I can help in the best way, while there is still a lot I do not understand I hope I can still do my best” Y/n hummed, stepping into the hall, the window across from the door showed it was a overcast day, probably with more rain. The soft click of the door behind her made her look back. Domina’s eyes shone with something she could not quite put her finger on. Happiness? Pride? Y/n didn't know.

“ Your help means everything to me, even if you weren't working, just having someone else here to talk to and spend time with is lovely. “ Domina’s voice echoed through the hall ever so slightly as she begun to walk with her. 

“ I am glad to help, while its weird still to think the gods are helping me to help them, well it is a little funky, along with my only knowledge of you previous was a youtube channel. In fact. Only Unus and Annus were mentioned, “ Y/n said, a small laugh leaving her. Hell they even looked like Mark, Ethan and Amy, sometimes she did slip up on names, which would often gether a glaring glance from Annus but she never said much on it. 

“ Hm, yes the channel does fascinate me in more ways then one, the day it was deleted, the mourning many felt for something that… was a person… but yet had died. It was very interesting, Unus had been very busy that day” Y/n nodded as the goddess talked, she could not remember her own emotions from when the channel had gone, all she remembered was that… it had existed. 

“ well if you will excuse me y/n I do have somethings to attend to, once again thank you for your work” Domina bowed her head ever so slightly before turning off into another room. Y/n stood in the hallway in silence for a moment, she didn't want to go outside, the chances of rain seemed more and more by the second. The tea in her hands was getting less warm by the moment as well. _ ‘ I should brew some more! Oh and make some for everyone else’  _ Y/n thought to herself, a smile spreading across her face. She made her way down to the large kitchen quickly, perhaps it was best she get used to this place now rather than later. After scanning through the many cupboards and drawers she found the one with teas and coffees, trying to ignore the one cupboard that was filled with only Del Monte corn cans, she placed the kettle on the stove and waited for the kettle to boil. After a while of deciding between ginger, lavender, imperial green and sweet apple blend, Y/n decided Chamomile would probably be best as it was known for its tress relief properties. She had learned that all the handmade mugs were in fact made by Domina in her spare time, she loved making pottery and mugs was something she specializes in. Standing on tip toe she brought the mugs down to a tray to set the tea bags in. Of course preparing tea wasnt hard, though almost tripping over spencer whilst carrying a teapot of boiling water made her heart leap from her throat.

“ goodness me spencer! You cant just sneak up on me buddy, I dont wanna hurt you” Y/n huffed, still reaching out to give him a few scratches behind his ears, it seemed to satisfy the pup who’s tail was wagging happily. “ Well if you want to help me make some tea I dont see why not”

Y/n continued to busy herself around the kitchen, letting the tea sit for a moment before grabbing some cookies to go with them as well, if she was going to make a good impression, she might as well do so now. 

Carefully making her way up the winding stair case and through the winding halls, trying to remember which door Domina had slipped behind, she felt like she had been walking in circles when she finally came across a closed door. She balanced the tray on one hand for a moment and knocked. There was a silent pause before a “ come in!” was heard. 

Fuck.

Y/n did not know if she had the gut to face Annus right now, in honesty he scared her. Of course she knew he did not trust her, his actions spoke loud as did his words, and it was enough to make her cower whenever the gods glare seared through her. But… maybe this was then a good time to try and make peace. She opened the door quietly, poking her head in. 

“ hello Annus, I urh” She started out only to pause when his head snapped up to give her a look. Only causing more anxiety to twist through her. “ I brought you some tea- I know working can be hard so I thought I would bring some to maybe help soothe you a little” She explained out, placing the mug down on the desk in front of him. The god looked at her, then to the tea, then back to her. She could tell he was trying to find something wrong with it, just about anything that he might be able to use to insult her but he then fell silent, his eyes softening ever so slightly as he reached out to take the mug. 

“ … Thank you” He murmured quietly before going silent again. Y/n took that as a win, she offered him a smile with a small bow of her head before backing out of the room and into the hallway again, She let out a shaky breath she had not realized she had been holding in as she continued to walk, hopefully to find Unus next. That interaction had not been what she was expecting at all, and of course while it was a step in the right direction, the god of death still scared her to a point of she didnt know if she would want to be alone with him again. Not that she feared for her life or safety, but more a fear of being judged and degraded, he made it obvious of his distaste for her. While of course lost in thought she had no exactly been looking at her surroundings when she bumped into something, well more like someone, as she fell back and in the process spilling hot tea all over herself, she watched Unus’s expression change from surprise, to confusion to worry, it felt like hours but also seconds until she finally hit the ground. The searing feeling of hot water seeping into her skin made her hiss a little. Well so much for bringing tea to the others. Y/n squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, opening them again to see Unus kneeling next to her. 

“ took a pretty rough fall there… are you alright?” He asked, picking one of the mugs off the carpeted floor. 

“ apart from the burns from the hot water- well… I think I will be ok” Y/n muttered, dipping her head a little “ Im terribly sorry for bumping into you I was lost in thought, I had just seen Annus an-”

“ Did he say something to you? Are you ok? Like mentally?” Unus asked again quickly, the expression of worry and concern on his face was almost endearing. Y/n nodded quickly, flashing a small smile 

“ yes honestly, no worries Unus, he was nicer than usual and acknowledged my existence, I was actually on my way to come see you, I did have tea prepared but… well you know” She sighed, picking the other mug up before standing to her feet.

“ oh thats funny I was on my way to find you, I was hoping to go for a small walk in the gardens before it started raining” He hummed, though it came out in a way like he was asking her to come with him as he explained what he was doing.

“ well…-”

* * *

  
  
  


“ I entirely blame you for this” Y/n said, amusement laced in her voice as she stood under the tree, rain pouring down in sheets so thick they couldn't even see the manor anymore. Unus shrugged a little, looking up through the canopy. 

“ I will take your word next time I promise, we cant keep getting stuck like this.” He offered an apologetic smile, causing y/n’s heart to leap into her throat and her cheeks to heat up, even though she was freezing his presence was enough to make her feel safe. Unfortunately her chilliness did not go unnoticed by the death god who shrugged off his suit jacket, offering it out to her. 

“ Here, you are cold, I got us into this mess anyways so, I dont mind” Y/n’s hands trembled ever so slightly as she reached out to take it and slip it on. It was still warm, the faint smell of woodsy and orange hit her once she realized it smelled like him too. Oh no… no no she cant actually have… she shook her head quickly. There was no way, no possible way she had caught feelings for someone in a week. That wasnt possible. They were friends, good friends.

_ “ But if it stops however can I hold you in a world with no time”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Finals are done :) I cant promise an update every week but I will try, my birthday is this month too so I might upload a chapter then too just for fun   
> // stay safe and hydrated dears

**Author's Note:**

> be sure to follow my socials  
> instagram is mocha.doodles  
> twitter is mocchadoodles  
> this story is also on wattpad


End file.
